falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Laws: "...carry out the largest programme of denationalisation..."
Conservative Reformists MP and the FCRP economics spokesman gave his keynote speech today infront of a moderate seated audience of 900 party members. The media and journalists were invited to the event and the transcript went as follows: "First and foremost, the FCRP is a right-wing party. A conservative party. We believe in the ideas of individualism, monetarism, entrepreneurship and fiscal conservatism. You cannot spend what you have not earned. You create wealth through hard work and dedication. It is not government which creates job, it's businesses. Sound money, strong defence, standing up for your country, those things inform our policy and those things make conservatives, Conservatives. Our policy must allow liberty - everyone's birth right is freedom - we must allow every citizen of our country to go about without restraint. Our first duty to freedom is to defend our own. We defend our own by allowing them to get on, build businesses, buy homes, get a good education, raise a family. All of that relies on the economy and the state of our union. Only a strong and stable economy can deliver for a strong and free state. If elected, an FCRP government will carry out the largest programme of denationalisation this country has ever seen. Nationalisation has not worked; a socialist scheme which has resulted in devastation across the public sector. Things are run better when there is money to keep them running and private ownership allows for just that. The Treasury is forever changing and the risk of lacking funds is forever looming: with constant changing government and different budgets, the state of our economy is never certain. Therefor, the best way to enhance, to engage, our economy is to denationalise public ownership of services which could be better run and supplied by private ownership. This mass scheme will give faith to those wanting to start their own business, to those who want to own land and to those who want a stable job. '' ''Our party is the only party talking about sensibly helping small and new businesses. Our brilliant small business spokeswoman Clare Short made our policy clear in the manifesto. It is local businesses which create jobs, not the government. It is the expansion and growth of business which grow the economy and provides jobs. A government under the FCRP will encourage small businesses to grow and expand. Under our proposals, 28 per cent of government purchasing will come from small, local businesses. The establishment of a Prompt Payment Code would ensure that large corporations could take mistreat small businesses, and if they do, we will take away their right to bid on government contracts. The FCRP is a party of enterprise and of the entrepreneur. Unlike the Socialists, the Conservatives believe in small state, less tax. We do not believe that the taxpayer should be blamed for the failure of previous governments through ramped up taxes. Higher taxes is punishment of the hard working taxpayer. Instead of increasing tax, here is our plan for a better tax system which is fairer. The starting tax will be 10,000 Falls, but only at five per cent. This will prepare those on a low wage for when they have to pay larger taxes. Not only this, but each tax bracket will be increased by 1000 to 2000 Falls, meaning there is a big difference between the top tax bracket and the lowest, ensuring people pay what they can afford. This will end unnecessary worry for families on low and middle incomes. '' ''Our commitment to helping those below the poverty line, remains. Party Leader Van Rompuy has time and time again echoed the words that we want to build a great meritocracy. That is exactly what our minimum wage scheme does. By lowering the minimum wage by 2.10 Falls we are discouarging lazy workers, promoting a work ethic of do well at school, work hard, and get a good job. By giving lazy workers an easy way out, we will truly make a Falleentium that works for only the rich. The FCRP believes in making a Falleentium that works for everyone. To counter the deduction, anyone and everyone who was in the minimum wage, but through hard work and dedication managed to climb out and find a better paying job, the government will pay an extra 2500 Falls ontop of your first salary and deduce 20 per cent of tax for their first financial year. That is how you create a good work ethic and promote the idea that hard work can take you anywhere. '' ''How do we grow the economy? Government intervention should only be used to create a free market by lowering taxes, privatising state industries and increasing restraints on trade unionism. We must cut back on government red tape. Bureaucratic regulations would be revised, reworded or removed under an FCRP administration. It is businesses, and businesses alone, that know how best to grow their interests. The government needn't get involved and ruin progress. A strong economy is the backbone of everything. Investment in our youth, jobs, homes, building. The only way we can have a strong economy is by electing a strong and stable government. All the coalition of chaos can offer you is further dismay and economic stagnation. Vote for the economy. Vote for jobs. Vote for your future. Vote FCRP." Category:The Imperial Constitution